A Friend Among Enemies
by Rei Hino Scout Of Fire
Summary: Skye breaks up with Bloom. Where can she go for comfort? Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club (though it would be nice to own musa's flute)

"Bloom it's over" The words replayed in her mind over and over again 'How can he say it's over, what did I do wrong?' She thought as she lay in bed pretending everything was okay when her roommate Flora walked in "Bloom, Stella told me what happened are you alright sweetie?" 'of course I'm not alright you twit the love of my life just dumped me.' She thought bitterly but instead of showing her anger she just smiled and said "Yeah, I'm okay Flora, I think I'll go out for awhile." "Be careful sweetie." Flora said concern for her friend showing in her voice.

'Where should I go, it's Wednesday that means the witches will be hanging out downtown so that's out… or is it, I could use a fight I always feel so much better after kicking Icy's butt' Bloom thought as she left her room, already feeling much better by the time she boarded the train to go downtown.

As soon as she got off the train Bloom made her way to the witches' favorite hang out. 'Good I see the Trix, now I just have to wait for them to come out, then while their guard is down I'll surprise them' having made her plan Bloom decided to sit down and watch for them to leave.

Soon her patience was rewarded as she saw Musa walk into the club. 'Musa? What's she doing here?' Bloom wondered, but she didn't have to wonder for long as Stormy rose to greet her and the two left together laughing. 'Well, that was weird what's next Flora and Darcy?' But instead Icy rose from her seat and headed toward the door. 'Now's my chance' Bloom thought as she rose, but stopped when she saw none other than Flora walking into the club and leaving with Darcy. Bloom blinked and shook her head to clear her mind 'Whoa, I need to talk to someone.' suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts "Hey there pixie, confused?" "Now that you mention it yes."

"What is going on around here?" Bloom practically yelled. "Well, after we tried to take over Alfea, Flora used to come and visit us, her and Darcy really hit it off. I think it's kind of cute how they balance each other you know? Anyway, after that Flora recommended that Musa spend time with Stormy, and they've been together since." Icy explained. "But what about Riven?" Bloom wondered "Who cares? Musa doesn't. Says he's a creep and his attitude had become more annoying than cute." Icy responded.

"And what about you? I don't see anyone with you? Stella is still quite happy with Brandon and Tecna with Timmy that leaves no one for you." Bloom gloated hoping to anger the witch into a fight. "What about you? I heard your precious Skye dumped you" the witch taunted. "Shut-up!" Bloom yelled "So whose left for you princess?" "Shut-up" Bloom said again, but less forcefully this time as she was trying not to cry.

"Let it out Bloom, you shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up. Trust me on that." Icy said moving to hug the younger fairy "Not here. Not in front of all these people." Bloom said forcing her self to remain calm. "Fine, let's go to my apartment, it will be private enough, I assure you." Icy said.

Soon they were in Icy's apartment Bloom was surprised that the very first room looked to be a bedroom "Do you live here alone?" Bloom asked "No, I share it with my sisters, but the door is enchanted so that if we use our bedroom key we can enter our rooms right away, it's great if you want privacy." "Oh" Bloom said a little surprised at this use of magic. "Do you want anything? Water, Tea, Soda?" Bloom just shook her head in response to Icy's offers "Milk and cookies?" Icy said in exasperation Bloom smiled at that but still just shook her head "No thank you though." She finally said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Alright" Icy said sitting down next to Bloom "Do you want to talk about it?" Finally at hearing kindness from the girl who for an entire year had tormented her Bloom broke "H-h-e wouldn't even say why" she sobbed "All he said was that if was over." She continued crying as Icy pulled her into an embrace. "I just want to know what I did wrong." "I don't think you did anything wrong, I don't think you _could_ do anything wrong."

Finally Bloom cried herself out, "Thank you Icy, I-I don't know what to say." "It was nothing, Bloom, I just couldn't stand to see you upset because that pathetic excuse for a hero couldn't see what a great thing he had." At this Bloom look up at Icy and said "Oh my goodness! What time is it?"

"11:30"

"Are you serious? I have to get back to the room, Flora and the others will be worried."

"It's alright they know you're here so you might as well just stay the night considering how late it is."

"… ummm can I…"

Icy anticipates the fairy's question and goes to her chest of drawers and pulls out an oversized t-shirt and some pajama pants. "Here these should fit well enough for sleeping, go out the door turn left and the first door on the right is the bathroom."

"Thanks again, Icy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Icy said trying to brush the girls gratitude away.

A few minutes later Bloom came back into the room only to see Icy already in her bed. "It's okay Bloom there is plenty of room"

"If you're sure you don't mind…"  
"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't sure."

At that the fairy climbed into bed next to the witch who she had fought her entire freshman year, snuggled close to her, and the two girls slept finding comfort in each other.

A/N: I very much appreciate those who take the time to review. Advice is always welcome.


End file.
